Ella no dejó de creer
by ThePausis
Summary: [Spoilers][Predicciones]"Al fin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja lo declaro una gran explosión escuchada en cada rincón del planeta"


**"Ella dejó de creer" **

**Género: Romance  
Clasificación: Todos los públicos  
Advertencias: Spoilers, predicciones del manga.  
Serie: Naruto  
Resumen: "Al fin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja lo declaro una gran explosión escuchada en cada rincón del planeta"  
Publicaciones: En Mundo SasuSaku, como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.

La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.

* * *

Ella nunca pudo superarlo.

Al fin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja lo declaro una gran explosión escuchada en cada rincón del planeta, que destruyo todo en el campo de batalla y alrededores. Muy pocos lograron escapar con vida de allí, y quienes pudieron, seguro han deseado haber muerto unas cuantas veces durante el resto de sus vidas.

Los ninjas de reconocimiento, acompañados por pocos médicos que se sentían esperanzados, pudieron acercarse al lugar tres días después de la gran detonación. No se supo nunca la fuente de esta.

Lograron encontrar a unos doscientos sobrevivientes, que días después terminaron siendo cincuenta, va, 49 y una jounin embarazada de La Aldea Escondida entre la Arena, que hasta después de tomar conciencia en alguna de las carpas medicas de la Alianza, no se había enterado de que llevaba en su interior a un pequeño bebe, fruto del amor entre ella y un ANBU caído en batalla. El niño se llamo Naruto. Y los restos de su tocayo nunca fueron encontrados.

Hasta algunos tenían la esperanza de que se haya salvado, y entre ellos, se encontraba la joven Hinata Hyuga.

Muchos dicen que fue Obito, quien expulso la magnitud de chacra que capto el mundo ninja aquella vez, o que fue algún extraño jutsu de Madara, enfadado por no haber logrado su tan preciada victoria. Lo que si se sabe, es que la alianza estaba superando a sus contrincantes.

Las bajas fueron totalmente incalculables y hay restos de ninja que jamás se encontraron. Aquella arena de batalla era un verdadero cementerio a cielo abierto.

Meses pasaron y en honor a los caídos, todos héroes, se elevaron, en distintos puntos, altares y cementerios simbólicos, en cuyos cajones se colocaron artículos personales, que ayudaban a sus parientes a sentir que verdaderamente, ellos ya no estaban. Tenían otro lugar mas para visitarlos, a parte del tétrico cenicero en el cual se convirtió aquel lugar ubicado en el País del Rayo.

Cuando dos años se cumplieron desde aquella tragedia, y por fin se encontró algo parecido al orden en los países, la hija mayor del lider del clan Hyuga, sin decir nada mas que un adiós dirigido a su hermana, abandono Konoha y comenzó su búsqueda.

Nada le fue fácil lejos de su clan. La crisis después de la guerra produjo que los maleantes aumenten y sean mas crueles que antes, pero Hinata, a la fuerza aprendió a superarlos, tomo lecciones medicas de Haruno Sakura, actual directora del hospital de Konoha, aprendió sobre estrategias con Nara Shikamaru y su padre le obsequio nuevos jutsus, que había aprendido del mismísimo Neji Hyuga, en alguna parte de su corta y honrada vida.

Recorrió cara rincón de cada país, pregunto en cada hogar que encontró si alguien lo había visto, pero según lo que cuentan, nadie le dio una respuesta positiva. Pero alguna vez, quizás si encontró alguna y esta narradora, que escucho todo esto de pequeña, no lo sabe. Ya que, existen algunas voces que cuentan que ella finalmente lo hallo refugiado en alguna parte. Y seguramente, por eso todos ellas están seguras de que fue feliz al final de su vida.

Lo único que puede llegar a dar fe de eso, es el collar que encontraron en su puño fuertemente apresado. El mismo collar que un día, fue apostado por Tsunade Senju a un chiquillo que creía incapaz de ganarle y perdió. Ella nunca fue buena apostadora y Naruto Uzumaki nunca se rindió.

* * *

He didn´t die, He took the midnight train going anywhere.

El no ha muerto. Ha tomado el tren de media noche hacia algún lugar.

Q.E.D.P. Cory Monteith

* * *

**Tarde pero seguro. **

**Bueno, tuve pequeños problemas para subir. Todos mueren ahora. **

**Mi estado mental mientras escribía esto no era el mejor, debo decirlo. Por eso lo trágico de la historia. Escribí otros post guerra, por si gustan de leerlos. **

**Esperen pequeñas ediciones. **

**Okey. Espero que la lectura haya sido placentera, y si no, pueden insultarme aquí abajo y mandarme un MP, lo leeré y luego responderé siendo lo mas cortes que mi mente pueda. **

**Nos leemos. **

**~Paz.**

P/D: Seguramente mañana comenzare a publicar SasuSaku, esperenlo.


End file.
